Something Rots Beneath the Surface (Upheval Rewrite)
by Blanc Space
Summary: To the outside viewer, Namimori was a great place to live. But there was only so much shiny wallpaper you could use to cover up the growing damp and rot underneath. Namimori never forgets what the Mafia has done to them, so when the underworld starts rearing it's ugly head again, all it takes is a spark to ignite the revolution, the spark of an all encompassing sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, it's been a very long time since I have written, i'm sorry for such a long hiatus, but I am back and ready to write again. This is my rewrite of my previous story 'Upheval', I felt the last one was a bit too close to 'A Murder of Crows' for my liking and I wanted to try something different.**

 **I hope the prologue isn't too wordy.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me but to Akira Amano.**

Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?

It's a scientific theory that believes that a single occurance, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever.

For example, let's say a child was out with his mother and they walk straight to the store and back home. Let's say that in a different universe, the child saw a bird and decided to chase after it, leading to his mother running after him for a few minutes. This might seem insignificant, but what if those few minutes wasted running around, meant that they were unlucky enough to run into some thugs, who they would have missed in the original timeline?

The thugs try to steal the mother's necklace, she struggles which causes them to lash out and accidently kill her. Freaked out, the thugs run away and eventually get caught by the police.

In the original timeline the boy goes on to become a photogrother and eventually gets married to a sweet girl he meets in a cafe and they start a family together. The thugs were never caught and eventually died in a car chase with the police when they took a wrong turn.

In this universe however, the boy was so traumatised by the event that he cut himself away from society and began to act out. He would fail school and struggle to find work, because who wanted a school drop out who started fights. He turns to alcohol to deal with his problems and his girlfriend can no longer put up with him. He eventually dies alone, having choked on his own vomit after one too many drinks.

So you see, even the smallest change, can make the biggest difference.

272727272727

In one universe, Sawada Nana was an absent minded mother who loved her son very much but was oblivious to his struggles and what her husband really did for a living.

In one universe Sawada Iemitsu would come home from work, bringing his boss and subordinates to meet his family, laughing obnoxiously while spinning his terrified son around.

In one universe, Sawada Tsunayoshi, four years old, would be scared by a Chihuahua and beautiful orange flames would burst from his tiny body.

In one universe, Iemitsu would stand by as his boss sealed his only child's flames for the sake of his safety and then leave for work, only coming back every few years while his wife remained as blindingly loyal to him and her suburban lifestyle.

Tsunayoshi would wake up in the morning, feeling cold and sluggish, he would trip and stumble everywhere he went, he couldn't concnetrate in class and most things seemed to come difficult to him. Classmates took to calling him 'stupid' or 'idiot Tsuna' and would bully him relentlessly for years. He would have no friends and he only went to school to because his mother told him to and a pretty girl named Sasagawa Kyoko would smile and wave at him every morning, unlike his classmates who mocked and jeered at him.

Eventually, a hitman named Reborn would invade his life in order to train him to be a mafia boss of the most powerful familgia in the whole mafia world; Vongola. He would protest all the way but would eventually make friends and grow more powerful and competant, finding himself going along with this unwanted destiny, because it was better that going back to his old life, it was better than going back to feeling cold and clumsy and stupid.

In this universe however, all of this would change, and all because one woman wasn't about to let the world crush her son and shove him into an undesirable role.

In this universe, Sawada Nana, the absent minded housewife of Namimori, was just a facade her husband foolishly believed, and this would change the universe forever.

 **I always struggle with the prologue of my stories, sometimes I worry I am being too wordy or not explaining enough. Critisism would be appretiated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys, here's the second chapter, I will try to see if I can upload at least every week but I can't guarantee.**

 **Also, I'm going to edit the first chapter, it's a little messy so keep an eye on it if you are interested.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me but to Akira Amano  
**

Before there had been Sawada Nana, there had been a girl called Hisakawa Nanako.

Born on a sunny day in March, her mother proclaimed her a blessing to this world. Her future victims would disagree.

Regardless, Nanako would grow up a happy child, cheerful and sweet, until the day her so called 'father' barged into their lives after being absent for most of it.

Her mother, as lovely as she was, was a naive fool who was hopelessly smitten with the man who left her so long ago with promises of paradise and lifelong affection. As such, it was no surprise when her mother readily agreed to pack up their bags and leave the sleepy coastal town she had lived in her whole life and into the bustling city of Tokyo.

Life steadily grew worse from this point.

Perhaps he had planned it from the start, or perhaps he grew bored of playing house, because one day the man who called himself her 'father' walked out on them and never came back.

Nanako can only stare dispassionately as her mother sobs in the corner of their small apartment. Resentment bubbles in her chest, something dark and hateful fills her being, something that continues to grow and fester as the years go on.

Living in Tokyo is expensive. Living in Tokyo as a single mother is even more so.

Nanako is made to go to school every day alone, where she is shoved and pushed by children who could not possibly hope to understand what it feels like to live in poverty, with no father and a constantly working mother. 'Scowling Nana' they called her as she walked to school with her head down, a storm bottled in her heart. She begins to think thoughts that children did not usually think, thoughts that put a dark look on her face, scaring her classmates.

One day, she acts upon these thoughts.

It's sloppy and messy and her only saving grace is that no one would suspect a little girl, but it fills her with a satisfaction she hasn't felt in years. It feels similar to when she had caught her first fish along the banks of her old hometown but twisted into something more corrupt, less innocent and pure.

The next morning, the school is buzzing about the news. Fujita Megami's dad had been murdered last night, his body found down an alleyway near his home. For once, the attention is not all on her, but Megami, the girl who constantly teased her about having no father. People stopped her in the hallway and asked her questions she didn't want to answer, the meaner students taunted her when no one was looking and the teachers gave her pitying looks in class as she pressed her face into the desk.

Mrs Fujita was being grilled by police as she is one of the few suspects they have, eventually they arrest the landlord but the damage is done and their reputation is in ruins. Nana feels a dark sadistic part of her purr in delight at her tormentors suffering.

She should feel shame and horror for acting upon these dark desires, but she doesn't. There must be something wrong with her, she thinks.

Someone does notice her crime however.

A Man, in his late thirties, walks through the door. Ogawa Shiro is a charismatic man with a kind face and a smooth voice that helps him get passed people's defenses and into their secrets. In one life he would have made a good politician. In this one he is a successful Yakuza boss who practically owns all of the crime industry in Tokyo.

Her mother freaks out and starts screeching. Nanako however, just stares at him in mild curiosity. The man crouches down to her level, completely ignoring her hysterical mother and offers her a promising job.

Nanako thinks about her life for a moment, where it has led to and wondering if it's worth keeping up the charade of a normal child just to fit in. The decision isn't a hard one to make, she takes his hand.

The man's smile is full of teeth while her mother weeps in terror. She never saw her mother again.

Many of Ogawa's men protested at the new addition to their organisation, baffled that he would bring in this doe eyed little girl who looks like a breeze would knock her over.

Ogawa, however, sees something within the small child that nobody else does. He is soon proven right when Nanako becomes the underworld boogeyman within a few years.

The Yamato Nadeshiko they call her now.

After all, who suspects soft and sweet Nanako to be a killer, certainly not their enemies.

However, Nanako grows tired of the Yakuza game.

Ogawa, for all of his subtle plan making, had not accounted for her leaving. He had perhaps made a mistake in training her so well.

Without Ogawa as a leader, the Yakuza stationed in Tokyo soon collapsed onto themselves, becoming nothing more than mere nuisances for the police.

She stopped being Hisakawa Nanako, the broken girl who smiled as she killed, and instead became Kimura Nana, the ditsy waitress.

Her life now wasn't nearly as exciting as her old one but it was fun nonetheless. It was certainly a change of pace from being surrounded by thugs and cutthroat criminals.

Then she met...HIM.

She was foolish, allowed herself to be swept off her feet, allowed her heart to feel too much.

Sawada Iemitsu, despite his Japanese name and features, was obviously foreign, especially in a place were foreigners weren't so common. Blonde scruffy hair, stubble, tanned skin, black suit, slight accent and stumbling over several social cues, Sawada Iemitsu had somehow managed to crawl his way into her heart.

Their whirlwind romance (Which the neighbours talked about for a few weeks), eventually ended in her getting pregnant, which led to them having a shotgun wedding. (The neighbours would stick their noses up at such an abrupt wedding but a shotgun wedding was better received than being pregnant out of wedlock).

She had a loving husband with a good job that gave them a nice house in a nice neighbourhood and a beautiful baby boy to raise. She was living the suburban family life her female co-workers often dreamed of. She should have known it was too good to be true.

Iemitsu wasn't the most subtle man around, she knew he wasn't a construction worker, she knew he was hiding something, but she never pried, after all, she too had a secret past she did not wish to divulge. Even as he started leaving for longer periods of time, she never tried to find out.

This would come back to bite her later on.

One day, he back home with his boss and subordinates in tow. Timoteo was nice, in a grandfatherly sort of way, but there was something about him that made her feel uneasy. Perhaps it was the way her son reacted to him that made her feel wary.

Her sweet precious Tsunayoshi, who was friendly to anyone he came across, seemed uncomfortable around his father sometimes. Maybe it was just that Iemitsu didn't come around often and that he was shy around adults, maybe it was because he was loud and liked to spin him around, maybe it was because of the time he dropped Tsuna when tossing him up and down. If his father made him scared though, the old man he brought home _terrified him._

Iemitsu might have been the love of her life, and his boss, someone Iemitsu greatly admired; but Tsuna was her precious son and so, she let him go outside while she tried to get the me to leave sooner.

It wasn't enough in the end though.

Whatever altercation had transpired outside when she was washing the pots from dinner, had left her Tsuna less bright than before, cold and sluggish, as though someone had sucked the spirit out of him and left stumbling for a grip on reality.

She no longer cared for her husbands privacy, whatever he had done to their baby, he did not feel any remorse for it.

She should have researched him before she got married of him, shouldn't have let herself become complacent just because she was no longer in the Yakuza.

There was a section behind the kitchen cupboard where a gun was kept, a floorboard in their bedroom that hid extra cash from different countries and passports with different ID's and paperwork in a different language. A few knives were hidden in the flowerpot her husband gifted her and hidden behind a wall panel in their bedroom was a book in that same western language as the paperwork and an oddly familiar symbol on the front.

The festering darkness that Nana had grown accustomed to as a child seemed to rise up above the surface once again in response to her anger and despair. If anyone had seen Nana in that moment, they would have seen her eyes turn indigo.

She loved her husband, she really did, but she was not her mother, she would not allow her love for one man, ruin her life and her child's life.

She wouldn't kill him, at least not yet. Her son did not need her revenge right now, he needed help, and she knew just where to get it.

 **In the original universe, at least in my head, I often find that Nana is often blinded by her love for Iemitsu and I wanted her story in this universe to reflect that, giving her motivation to not be the same as her mother.**

 **I previously was going to have Nana aware of her flames and using them beforehand but I figured it would be a bit weird for someone from the Yakuza to know about flames and I wanted her to seek out someone who did know about flames to move forward the story. You'll find out who it is next time.**


End file.
